


Regret

by LittleBlueBook



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Picset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:04:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBlueBook/pseuds/LittleBlueBook
Summary: It takes a glimpse to regret.





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skysquid22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skysquid22/gifts).



It was a bitterly cold evening...

**Author's Note:**

> Pictures are not mine nor do I earn any money.


End file.
